A Random Thought in a Random Time
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: A one-shot I wrote, a possibility we all think of. What would we do if someone dear to us died? Well, I've written down this possibility, but with a Doctor Who twist! ;-)


**A Random Thought in a Random Time**

 **OCSluvr: What would I do if some tragedy ripped me away from whoever it was I 'm crushing on?**

 **Now we'll find out! XPP**

 **Also, it's Doctor Who themed… XPP**

 **'** **Nuther also, this is based in the real world, dealing with crossing over from alternate universes. My friends will be mentioned, as well as other people I have different relations with. To anyone reading this who knows me IRL,** ** _I will talk with you about this in private._** ***glares* Note the word** ** _private_** **!…On** ** _second thought_** **, I'll make** ** _sure_** **you won't read this…ANY of you….**

 **ALSO! (Last one, I hope!) There are some oh so slight spoilers slash hints for The next Doctor, The End of Time, and Under the Lake. If you haven't seen these, the only one with huge spoilers is EoT, so…yeah, beware. XP…. Also, there is character death in here…just saying…**

 **…** **..**

 **START!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I pranced up the stairs happily, the thought of tonight making my heart skip a beat. Tonight was the night I _finally_ get to confess to Michael… I immediately changed that thought as the rest of the high schoolers came into my view, trying to calm my inevitable blush as I felt my heart tighten at my schoolgirl crush.

As I walked over to my friends' tables, where we all sat in the morning, waiting for classes to start, I kept an eye out for Michael, as was the usual whenever I was earlier than 8:10. Also as usual, he wasn't to be seen.

I smiled as Matigan hopped up and hugged me, making my heart swell in happiness that my friend was feeling much better from yesterday.

"Micheeeeeelle!'

I rolled my eyes.

"Matiiiiiii," I mimiced my friend's whining tone. "You _still_ not going to homecoming, sweetie?" My brunette friend shook her head, humming.

"Nope."

I huffed in annoyance, frustrated my new best friend can't come with me to our school's first homecoming.

Michael walked up behind her, and I immediately fell myself perk up at the sight of my crush. He smiled that awkward smile, waving at us. I waved back at him, trying very hard to suppress a fangirl-ish giggle. Thankfully, it worked. As far as I could tell, my friend couldn't tell. But, then again, I am a pretty clueless person - oh wait, he's talking.

I looked up at Michael. "Sorry, what?" Wow, _smooth_ , Michelle. _Real_ smooth…

Thankfully, Michael didn't seem to mind as he repeated himself.

"Did you see the new Doctor Who episode, _finally_?" I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ I did. It concluded the story well, but since I had watched it so late at night, on my laptop, in my dark room, whenever the ghosts were out in the episode, I almost peed my pants.

And so I told him just that, keeping my facade of being "just a friend". Of course, Michael laughed at my last part, and next to me, Mati shook her head, banging her forehead on my shoulder.

"Oh, Michelle, what will I do with you?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skip forward about 9 hours to 5:30 PM Friday night, at my school's first homecoming dance. I was annoyed I couldn't get the guts to ask Michael to the dance as my date, but as Mother said, I'm still only a freshman. Maybe in one or two years, I can ask him. But for now, I'll just go with my friends.

Which is what I did. My best friend (besides Mati, who couldn't come) - Heaven - and Michael were with me, as well as the rest of my friends, but they aren't really important for this story.

As I met up with my friends, my mum scraping my knee, I kept an eye on Michael, making sure he didn't wander off. Thankfully, he didn't.

After most of the student body had shown up and all the unnecessary stuff started, the first dance started. Thankfully, I had asked Michael to save his first dance for me on Tuesday, and he agreed. As such, we started the dance together, and boy was I nervous! I was trying so hard to not let on how nervous I was, but I could tell Michael was nervous too, so I calmed down a bit.

When the dance ended, I reached up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, however, as fate would have it, he turned his head to face me, so I ended up kissing him full on the lips! And boy howdy was it amazing. I had never actually kissed anyone before, so Michael also has my first kiss.

Before everything could get even more awkward, I heard a huge bang behind us, and I tore apart the moment of heaven to look behind me (as it always is in fiction, the action is _behind_ you) to see someone had blown a hole in the wall. Or, really, _something_. Well, sorry, something _s._ Wow, I _really_ need to get better at describing these scenes.

I'm sure you're just _dying_ to know what these "things" are, aren't you? If you said no, well, too bad, you're finding out anyways!

I gasped as a couple of Daleks just drove through the hole their egg-beater-rays-of-death made, the machines of hate yelling " _EX-TER-MIN-ATE_ " over and over. Out of what seemed instinct, I placed my 5-foot-5-inch self in front of my 5-foot-9-inch crush-slash-friend, making sure to block as much of him as possible from the Daleks. In the back of my mind, I was wondering where the Doctor was, and hoping he'd show before too many people I knew died tonight, as they obviously would, regarding the Daleks.

I felt Michael place a hand on my shoulder and he stepped forward, standing next to me, and immediately I stepped in front of him. Softly, I said to him, "No matter what, stay behind me. I do _not_ want you to die. Not tonight." I felt so proud of myself for applying such a cliche line to real life, before I was jerked back to reality as a Dalek just exterminated one of the juniors who had tried to talk to it or study it or _whatever_. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, of _course_ he'd die.

I grabbed MIchael's wrist and yanked him as I rushed over to Heaven, grabbing her wrist, too. Pulling them together behind one of the tables, I asked them, "Well? What should we do now? If we run, we'll definitely get shot, but if we surrender-"

"It all depends on what they're after, though," Heaven interrupted me. I nodded at her, and on an impulse, I stood up, facing the Daleks, who were shooting at my classmates, trying to gather them together in a group, not even bothering to check where my friends and I were.

I waved my hands in the air. "Oi! Salt shakers! Over 'ere!" That got their attention. They spun around to face me, and I heard Heaven hiss, "What're you doing, idiot?"

" _HU-MAN HAS SPOKEN WITHOUT PER-MI-SSION. HU-MAN WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED_."

I raised a brow at that, trying my hardest to don the Doctor's attitude - _any_ of them.

"Oh yeah? But what I think is more important than little 'ole _me_ is figuring out why the Daleks, the most feared creatures in all of the galaxy, are here, at this tiny, _insignificant_ homecoming dance. Hm? Is the _Doctor_ here? Or- Or, _ooh_ , I know! The _Master_! Or Missy, who _ever_!" I waved my hand as I walked over to the Daleks, gaining confidence. "Or…Or maybe you're here to _stop_ something…something the _Doctor_ has to do with? _No_ , wait a minute. Look at your design. _Sure_ , the round things still make no sense, but your light things - they're _big_ and _tall - well,_ for a Dalek! And your color scheme, you're copper bronze whatever!" I gasped, looking up from their round things.

"But probably the most important thing to ask here, is why none of you have exterminated me, yet. Honestly, you're just frozen there! What _are_ you, Weeping Angels or Daleks, make up your mind! Oh, _please_ don't be Weeping Angels! I _definitely_ don't need those!"

The Daleks didn't move. I heard a slight whirring of machinery, and a Dalek - the one on my left, closest to my friends - moved, turning to face something. I turned around and saw Michael standing up, looking at me curiously. I tiled my head in confusion as he did and I faintly heard the Dalek's voice or the ray over the agonizing yell that ripped out of Michael's throat as I watched my crush fall to the floor, dead. Giving up the image of confidence I'd been holding, I rushed over to Michael in a heartbeat, holding him close to me, refusing to acknowledge his death. He can't be dead…He can't!

I looked up in front of me, and Heaven was moving to hide under the tablecloth and I sighed in relief. Thank God Heaven was smart. At least one of my best friends would survive tonight…

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you had gotten to. You just left, vanished, more like, as if you didn't care about finishing our conversation! So, come on! Let's finish what we started, eh?"

I looked behind my shoulder to see Ten, standing in the hole, holding his sonic like a boss, a small smirk on his face. However, instead of fangirling like I always thought I would, I just felt frustration and anger towards the Time Lord. He just _had_ to show up one minute too late. A friggin _Lord of Time_ shows up _late?!_

I stood up, wincing at the sound of Michael's head hitting the floor. However, I pushed on, and marched towards the Doctor with a fury I didn't know I was capable of having. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh, hello! And you-"

I stopped his sentence with one of the hardest right-hooks I had ever dealt to a person before…I think I felt bone crunching under my knuckles.

The Time Lord was frozen in the one position, holding his left side of his face, and I winced slightly at harming him so badly, especially in a crisis. However, that thought reminded me of Michael, and I felt my anger rekindling.

When Ten finally did look at me, my eyes were burning with hatred for the Time Lord and his inability to save Michael, and I oddly felt like Clara, about Danny. Oh, if only there was that fake heaven place I could go to and talk to Michael again…

"I'm sorry."

Those words made me look back at the Time Lord, when I didn't even notice I had started to look over at Michael's body. It hurt me to know he could tell immediately. I shook my head, and muttered, "It's fine…" The Doctor gave me a worried glance, but looked over to the Daleks.

"Well, anyways, like I said earlier, let's finish this!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't pay attention much to what happened next, the Doctor saved the day, with Heaven and myself surviving. Oh, and the rest of the student body survived, too! Only Michael, that junior, and I think the cheer captain were exterminated. The rest lived, thank God.

I think the Doctor had seen how I handled against the Daleks and he offered me to be his companion, which I obviously accepted under the condition Heaven and Mati should come, too, at least for one trip. He accepted, apparently he had been planning on visiting 19th century London, Christmastime, _again_ , _hopefully_ actually landing in London this time.

Even though I experienced a lot more heartbreak from the Doctor after the shaky start of the Homecoming-incident, as we call it, all four of us enjoyed every minute of traveling with the Doctor. When his time came to regenerate, he gave us three one gift before he regenerated into Eleven, he gave us all a personal cloud of nanogenes, so we could never die, but travel forever with him. Selfish, I know, _and_ cliche, but sometimes cliches are what really do happen in real life. Oh yeah, since Michael died, I've become more cryptic and psycological and wise and all that. Yes, I still love to goof around, but I don't do it as much, because it always reminds me of him, and I've never quite gotten over him...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A dirty blonde teenage girl, who looked to be 16 or 17 years old - although her eyes say she's _much_ older than that - sets down a TARDIS blue journal, sighing, as she stared off in the distance. Faintly, behind her, she can hear laughter, and an old Scottish voice scold a young, female, Northern-ladden voice, with two long-familiar female voices teasing as they all walked to her door. Plastering on a smile, the teenager stood up and walked to the door, it opening automatically. Outside, there are four people who she care deeply about and would protect with her life. She smiles, says she's doing fine, will join them in the console room in a minute, Clara wants monsters again, after that ordeal on Skaro with Missy and Davros.

After the group leaves, the teenager turns around and puts away the journal. After taking a quick glance in the mirror at herself, her gaze lingers on an old photograph she had taped to the upped right corner of the mirror, of her and a teenage boy, a little less than a year older than her, much taller than her, and they were both laughing at something someone not in the picture had said. Sadly, she smiled, caressing the picture, and walks out of the room, running to the console room to start their adventure under the lake…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **OCSluvr: Well? How'd I do? CX Give me feedback, please! I want to know if I wrote a good one-shot. I don't normally write good one-shots…Or one-shots in general!.. :-}**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please drop a review on your way out, I'd love to hear what you thought of this! CX**

 **Have a great day/night, my lovely readers!**

 **OCSluvr is out!**


End file.
